uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Cork Suburban Rail
The Cork Suburban Rail (Irish: Iarnród Fobhailteach Chorcaí) network serves areas of County Cork, Munster, Ireland. There has been a suburban rail system in Cork since the middle of the 19th century however it suffered serious neglect and line closures in the 20th century. The city also had a tram network - a short-lived horse-tram service in the 1870s and an electric tram system between 1898 and 1931. The present Cork Suburban Rail network operates on three lines. Additional stations are planned on these lines but at present funding has not been committed and planning permission has not been sought. Cork to Mallow Services run from Cork Kent to Mallow. Additional stations are planned for Kilbarry, Monard, Blarney. Commuter services using 2600 class railcars supplement stops at Mallow and Cork by 22000 class railcar operated services from Cork to Tralee and Mark 4 locomotive hauled coach services from Cork to Heuston Station, Dublin. Cork to Cobh Services run from Cork Kent to Little Island, Glounthaune, Fota, Carrigaloe, Rushbrooke, Cobh. Additional stations are planned for Ballynoe and Dunkettle. The service is provided by two unit 2600 Class diesel railcar sets, although trains of two sets are used when large crowds travel to and from Cobh for the arrival of International Cruise liners. Fota can also be very busy especially during Summer as the station here is next to Fota Wildlife Park. The journey from Cork-Cobh takes 24 minutes stopping at all stations en route. Cork to Midleton Services run from Cork Kent to Little Island, Glounthaune, Carrigtwohill and Midleton. Midleton services would also serve a future station at Dunkettle. There are 20 trains a day each way - Hourly off peak and half hourly during peak times. The journey time between Cork and Midleton is 23 minutes, and together with the existing Cork - Cobh services there are 40 trains a day from Glounthaune & Little Island to Cork. This project was funded under the Irish Government's Transport 21 investment programme and opened on 31 July 2009. It involved the provision of a 10 km (6.25 miles) single track railway to Midleton with a passing loop at Carrigtwohill, new bridges to replace level crossings, improving existing bridges, New signalling systems and the reopening of Carrigtwohill and Midleton stations. The station at Dunkettle was planned as a major park and ride facility for the Glanmire area, however the plans were objected to by the National Roads Authority due to the proximity of the proposed station to the Dunkettle Interchange. The NRA plans to upgrade the interchange in the future as it is currently heavily congested and requires the land which was proposed for the station. The former Cork-Youghal rail line east of Glounthaune was closed to scheduled rail traffic in the mid 1970s. The line had irregular freight and "special" passenger train traffic up until 1988 when it was fully closed and became derelict. After many calls and political promises for its re-opening it was proposed under Transport 21 to renew the line as far as Midleton. Despite numerous delays construction finally began in early 2008. It opened in July 2009.Irish Times - Cork-Midleton rail line to open - 30 July 2009 Extension to Youghal has been studied but it materially changes the economics of the service by essentially doubling the route length. See also *Transport 21 *Belfast Suburban Rail *Dublin Suburban Rail *Limerick Suburban Rail *Galway Suburban Rail *Rail transport in Ireland *Cork railway stations References External links *Cork Suburban Rail Map (2008) *Iarnród Éireann *Transport 21: Cork Commuter Rail, retrieved 13 March 2011 *Iarnród Éireann project page for Glounthaune-Midleton, retrieved 13 March 2011 Category:Passenger rail transport in Ireland Category:Railway lines in Ireland Category:Transport in Cork (city)